on ne choisit pas qui on aime
by JoliesBlondes
Summary: Drago est en pleine crise de nerf,Harry lui a teint les cheveux en violet! Comment le prince des serpentards peut il s'en sortir sans sa magnifique chevelure et que se passe-t-il quand Harry lui propose un marché assez étrange? l'amour est furtif, on ne le voit pas venir mais quand il nous tient il ne nous lâche plus :) maintenant ajoutez à ça la fureur de Voldemor et vous y êtes
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :La teinture séduisante

- Pansy! Pansy!

Drago rejoint Pansy dans la salle commune des serpentards tout essouflé.

- Oh mon dieu Drago mais t'es devenue complètement malade ou quoi ? Tu t'es teint les cheveux en violet ?

- C'est Potter!

- Comment ça POTTER ? Mais putain quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de le maltraité ce pauvre Potter?

-Mais cette fois-ci je te jure Pansy c'est pas ma faute! Il m'a provoqué!

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit pour te mettre dans des états pareils ?

- Bah écoute j'ai juste dit que Granger est une sang de bourbe! Normal quoi ! Et il m'a teint les cheveux en violet ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Un Malfoy violet ! C'est comme un schtroumpf rose ça n'à aucun sens! Mes magnifiques, magnifiques cheveux !

- Haha je le trouve plutôt drôle moi finalement ce petit mec? Drago ignorant totalement la remarque de son amie continue son monologue devant le mirroir.

- Quoi que, tout compte fait, ça me va bien je trouve ! Ca me donne un style… Genre…Rihanna tu vois !

- Tu te rend compte que toi ou ton abrutit d'inconscient te compare à une meuf là ! Célèbre certes… Mais quand même ! Je ne te croyais pas aussi flippant ! D'autant plus que Blaise va te tailler grave ! Mais blague a part… je ne dirais pas que je sais que tu pique ma crème de nuit tout les soirs quand je prend ma douche ! Motus et bouche cousue promis ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

- Qu…Quoi mais n'impor… n'importe quoi ! Tu dis que de la merde !

- A oui ? Et cette odeur de fleur d'oranger tu la sors d'où ?

- De la culotte de ta grand-mère pauv' conne !

Furieux que Pansy ai raison Malefoy partit de la salle commune d'un pas décidé vers le dortoir des garçons de serpentard à la recherche d'un bonnet pour cachet cette tingnasse qu'il trouvait, entre nous, très séduisante !

Après avoir foutu le bordel dans tous le dortoir sans résultat il cria :

-AHHHHHHHHH Mais où je l'ai foutu ce putain de bordel de crotte de zut de bonnet de merde ! BLAISEEE !

-Putain mec t'es serieu je dorm…HAHAHAH Non j'y croit pas et oh les mecs réveillez vous Drago nous la joue à la Katy Perry en 2011 ! Mec t'a foiré ta coloration ou quoi ?

-Ta gueule Zabini et trouve moi un bonnet !

-Tien Drago ça ira parfaitement avec ton teint ! Il lui tend un bonnet de bain, pour grand-mère vous voyez, et VIOLET en plus ! LE TOP !

-Tu me prend pour Macgonagall ou quoi ?

-C'est soit ça soit les bonnets tricotés par Hermione pour les elfes ! En plus tu devrais être content tu va enfin attiré vraiment tous le monde dans Poudlard… Les filles…et les mecs !

-Trop LOL ce que tu raconte ! Vraiment je suis mort de rire ! Mais bon si c'est ça je préfère encore le bonnet violet de ta grande tante !

-Mais euhhh c'est à moi ce bonnet ! Dit un première année emmitouflé dans sa couette !

-Oh eh le nabot là on se la ferme comprit ? Cria Malefoy à bout de nerfs

Il arracha le bonnet des mains de Blaise, lui lança un regard noir et partit satisfait !


	2. Chapter 2

PARTIE 1 Chapitre 2: Une fâcheuse position  
  
  
  
  
Drago était de très mauvaise humeur, il marchait rapidement pour se rendre à la grande salle, avec ses yeux, d'un gris d'acier très profond près à sauter sur la première personne qui se trouvait sur son avait ces yeux là que dans une seule situation (la plus commune): quand il était très, très en colère! Il avait rarement sa vraie couleur d'yeux, car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être vraiment heureux, sauf une fois, un matin, quand sa mère était revenu du chemin de traverse, avec un énorme pot de shampoing assouplissant pour cheveux blonds.

_-Ohh merci mère, merci!_  
_-Mais Drago enfin qu'est ce qu'il te prend_  
_Il prit la bouteille de shampoing dans ses bras en la caressant tout en répétant:_  
_«Mon précieux mon précieux!»_  
_-Que dis-tu? Tu as encore regarder le film moldu...comment il s'appelle déjà...?Le seigneur des agneaux c'est ça?_  
_Les yeux de Drago devenèrent instantanément gris..._  
_-DES ANNEAUX MÈ__RE, DES ANNEAUX!_  
_-Mais...mais, du calme enfin!_  
_-Pardon mère..._  
_Il se retourna, dos à celle-ci..._  
_-Gollum, Gollum!_  
_-Drago! File dans ta chambre! Et tu est punis de télé pendant un an!_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula un Griffondor, qu'il reconnut immédiatement...

- Bah fais attention quand même,merde! Ahhh c'est toi! Très joli ton bonnet...  
-Oh eh ta gueule Potter! Et si tu a quelque chose à redire sur mon bonnet vas-y te gène pas remet-moi mes beaux cheveux digne d'un Malfoy!  
-Ah ce serait trop facile! Tu mérites cette humiliation!  
-Non mais je t'en supplie j'ai tout essayé, shampoing, crèmes hydratantes, masques capillaires, et même toutes les sortes de sortilèges possible j'ai même demandé à Granger!  
-Ah oui là t'es allé loin! Bon écoute je te propose un marché!  
-Je ne suis pas sure d'accepter mais dis toujours!  
-Si tu veux retrouver ta couleur naturelle que tu aime tant je te conseil vivement de m'écouter!  
-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre moi des conseils d'un binoclard qui ne sait même pas tuer un vieux chauve sans nez!  
-moi au moins je ne suis pas un fils à papa qui ce plie en quatre pour les caprices de Voldy!  
-Comment tu voudrais être un fils à papa il est mort avant que tu puisse te moucher correctement !  
-Oh je vais te...!

Il sauta sur Malfoy si vite que Drago ne put se décaler!Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre et restèrent là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes...  
il y eu un raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent au même instant la tête et virent Ronald qui les regardait d'un air perplexe.  
Ils se relevèrent brusquement, et restèrent debout sans dire un mot, quelque peu géné...  
Ron prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena quelques couloirs plus loin.

-Euh tu peux m'expliquer là! Je suis tranquille pépère dans le couloir et là je tombe sur mon meilleur ami en train de faire des trucs pas très catholique avec son pire ennemi!Admet que c'est bizarre quand même!  
-Ferme-la Ron c'est pas du tout le moment là!  
-Oh pardon monsieur de vous avoir dérangé dans un moment si intime!  
-Mais ce que tu peux être bête parfois je me demande comment tu peux être mon meilleur ami!  
-c'est vraiment ce que tu penses?  
-Oui c'est ce que je pense!  
-Parfait! bah va retrouver Drago et finissez ce que vous avez commencé!  
-Oh mais tu vas me lâcher avec cette histoire oui? Je lui est sauter dessus pour le frapper!C'est tout!  
-On dit ça, on dit ça mais on pense autre chose hein!Parce que quand je suis arrivé tu n'avais pas du tout l'air enervé tu avais même l'air ravis!HA HA HA honteux, tu es honteux Harry Potter !  
-Bon tu me saoule avec tes idées complètement perchées!  
-Ouai ouai c'est ça à plus!

Harry arriva devant la porte de la grande salle à bout de nerf, jusqu'au moment ou toute la pression qu'il avait retomba d'un seul coup lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

-Alors Potter, ton marché c'était quoi?  
-Tu sais que Ron m'a fait toute une scène parce qu'il croyait qu'on avait fait, je site : "des choses pas très catholiques"!  
-Non! Mais des fois je me demande vraiment comment il peut être ton ami!  
-Tu peux me croire malfoy, je me pose exactement la même question!  
-Bon alors ce marché?!  
-Ah oui, je te propose de te rendre tes cheveux si tu réussis à faire croire au gens que tu as changée et que tu es quelqu'un de bien! De plus il faudra que tu sorte avec une fille pour être encore plus crédible! et ce, pendant dix jours!  
-Non mais tu veux me faire passer pour une tafiole c'est ça ton but avoue -le! Je ne me nomme pas Harry Potter moi!Je suis un Malfoy et ce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours tu entends! C'est NON!  
-Ok tant pis pour tes cheveux salut!

Drago entra dans la grande salle.

-Ouhhh comme tu es belle Dragounette! cria Blaise

Drago sortit immédiatement de la salle et attrapa Potter et le retourna contre le mur!

-Je le fais ton putain de marché mais je te préviens tu vas me le payer!


	3. Chapitre 3

: merci pour ton soutien voici un troisième chapitre

chapitre 3

-IL EST 22H30 TOUS LES ELEVES DE DERNIÈRE ANNÉE DOIVENT SE RENDRE DANS LA GRANDE SALLE, SUR ORDRE DU PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE !

Quand Rusard rentra dans le dortoir des Serpentards de dernière année drago se trouvait dans sa douche encore pleins de shampoing espérant qu'avec persévérance il pourrait enfin se débarrasser de cette magnifique teinture (qui le mettait un peu dans l'embarra au près des autres...).

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prierait de sortir vite de votre douche, Dumbledore souhaite voir les dernière années pour une grande nouvelle!

-Oui merci j'ai entendu! Tu la gueuler comme un Hippogriffe dans tous le château!

-Et bien alors qu'attendez vous?

-Tu vois pas que je me douche espèce de cracmole!

-De quel droit vous m'insultez jeune homme?Et comment le savez vous?

-Je sais beaucoup de chose tu sais!

-Bon je n'en n'ai rien à faire de toute façon! Sortez immédiatement! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre!

Sur ce Rusard sortit malefoy de sa douche en lui tendant un peignoir...

-ehhhhhhhhhh mais ça va pas t'es dingue?

-Maintenant tu te sort les doigts du cul et on bouge!

pendant 1 minute Drago le dévisagea, choqué...

-Non mais pour qui te prends tu? J'ai des connaissances te ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça crois moi!

-Excusez moi je n'étais pas à ma place!

Et il le tira de force jusqu'à la salle commune où tous le monde était déjà installé et le regardait bizarrement... En même temps ce n'est pas très étonnant car il avait une montagne de mousse dans les cheveux et un peignoir, imaginez quelle couleur... et oui en effet ROSE!

Alors imaginez le tableau: Rusard tenant Malfoy d'une poigne ferme et Malfoy à côté à moitié à poil avec comme seul vêtement un peignoir rose, des cheveux violets applatit par l'eau et plein de mousse partout! Plutôt drôle non?

C'est pour ça que même les pires soumit, les pires tapettes éclatèrent de rire sans craindre la fureur de Drago Malfoy le prince de serpentard!

Drago humilié, s'assit à sa place habituelle entre Pansy et Théodore évitant le regard hilare de Blaise. Il vit Harry souriant un poil gêné pour lui et un peu rougissant!

Dumbledor attendit que le calme revienne et s'exclama:

-Mes chers élèves, je vais vous annoncer quelque chose de merveilleux !

Pour réconcilier les différentes maisons de cette école, l'école de Beauxbâtons nous ouvre ses portes pour une semaine! J'exige de vous une attitude exemplaire!

A ses mots, tous les élève se levèrent y comprit Drago et lancèrent leurs chapeaux en l'air!

- Vous serez répartit dans les chambre par quatre. Un élève de chaque maison y sera accueillit! Si un problème se pose je ne voit pas d'inconvenant à dire à la directrice, madame Maxime de renvoyer ces élèves sur le champ!

Là, tous les élèves se rassirent et se calmèrent illico! Plus aucun sons ne sortait d'aucune bouches!

Quand Drago entendit ça il regarda Harry d'un regard méprisant!

-Très bien maintenant allez tous vous couchez car demain une longue journée nous attend! Vous devrez être au rendez-vous à 7 heure tapante dans la cour du château je ne tolérerais aucuns retards( dit-il en appuyant le dernier mot en regardant Drago furtivement avec une pointe de méchanceté).

Tous applaudirent et retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.


	4. Chapter 4

PARTIE 1

Chapitre 4 :LE TRAJET

Le binoclard de l'école apparut, s'approcha du blond (enfin du violet maintenant) de plus en plus prêt jusqu'à sentir son souffle doux et chaud dans son cou …Harry, une main sur le torse de Drago et une autre sur sa joue le regardait avec intensité, plongeant son regard vert émeraude dans le bleu azur de Malefoy. Puis sensuellement il approcha ses lèvres pulpeuses de celles du Serpentard jusqu'à se quelles se touchent, s'effleurent, se caressent. Drago ne se débattait pas. Mais enfin pourquoi il ne se débattait pas ? Il tremblait de plaisir. Un frisson de bonheur lui parcourut l'échine. Les lèvres de Harry s'entrouvrirent afin de laisser sa langue danser avec celle de Drago. Ce dernier serra le Gryffondor contre lui et sentit une sensation dans son bas-ventre. Il se colla tout contre Harry et l'allongea sur son lit… Et à se moment là Drago se réveilla. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi se rêve atroce lui procurait à la fois plaisir et frustration.

-Drago ? Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Pansy perplexe

Drago se rendit compte qu'il était à quatre pattes sur son lit avec la langue sortit.

Il se dépêcha de se mettre debout et dit :

-Des exercices ! Je fais des exercices de musculation !

-Ah ouai en dormant et en tirant la langue ?! Ta des manières plutôt bizarres de faire du sport toi ! Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Bon allez bouge toi on va louper le départ !

Le Serpentard se rappela alors du voyage en France prévu et se dépêcha de faire ses bagages et de s'habiller. Tout d'un coup il s'arrêta nette et s'écria :

-Mais au fait qu'est ce que tu fais là toi tu ne devrais pas être dans le dortoir des filles ?

-Euh…. Demande à Blaise ! Salut ! s'empressa t-elle de répondre avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Il arriva pile à l'heure pour entendre Dumbledore parler tous seul.

-Très bien vous voilà ! Bon alors voici la journée à venir : Vous allez prendre le Poudlard express jusqu'à Londres puis vous vous rendrez au Ministère afin de prendre un Porte au loin. Alors pressons le train n'attend pas et le Porte au loin non plus. Vous serez accompagnés par le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue (des murmures de mécontement parcourir l'assemblée des élèves) et le professeur Chourave. Dans vos chambres il y aura deux filles et deux garçons car les français ont une confiance aveugle entre eux et adore la mixité ! Je trouve ça plutôt bizarre, murmura t-il.

Drago remarqua la chevelure brune de Harry et s'empressa de se cacher derrière Pansy en s'accroupissant.

-Bah alors Drago tu as envie de faire pipi ? Parce que si c'est le cas vas-y tout de suite on va bientôt y aller !

- Dis pas de conneries Pans' !

-Bah alors qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Des exercices je te dis !

-Ok ok calme toi !

-Bon tu me saoule je m'casse !

Et il s'éloigna rapidement avant de devoir répondre aux questions saugrenues de sa meilleure amie. De plus, il devait absolument repenser à son rêve qui le taraudait depuis le début de la matinée.

Il s'asseya sur un banc et commença à réfléchir le temps de prendre le train.

« Potter ? Non mais Potter ! J'y crois pas ! J'ai eu un rêve érotique avec Potter ! Le débile profond ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Ca y est je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je tomberais en dépression et bah voilà ça y est nous y sommes ! Bah au moins c'est fait je tomberais pas plus bas ! De toute façon je n'ai rien ressentit du tout ! »

« Bien sur que si tu as ressentit quelque chose bougre d'âne ! » dit la petite voix dans sa tête qui se mêlait toujours de tout !

« Mais n'importe quoi ! C'était de l'horreur que j'ai ressentit, pas du plaisir ! Du plaisir au lit avec Potter ? Pff, et puis quoi encore ! »

« Arrête de te mentir à toi-même ! Tu le sais bien que au fond de toi tu as ressentit quelque chose ! Avoue le toi et n'en parlons plus ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que je devrais avouer ? Rien du tout ! Je n'ai ressentit que des tremblement de terreurs, des frissons et de la chaleur de colère et une sensation bizarre dans le Pubis rien de plus ! »

« Alors laisse moi t'expliquer : les tremblements n'était pas de terreur mais de Bonheur ! Rectification ! Des frissons d'extase ! De la chaleur d'excitation sexuelle et pour finir Ta « sensation bizarre dans le Pubis » est juste du plaisir. »

« Bon je m'embrouille moi-même il vaut mieux… »

-Hey Malefoy !

« Oh non putain ! Il ne manquait plus que lui ! »

-Alors le parie en est où ?

-Dans ton cul Potter !

C'est juste après d'avoir dit ça qu'il se rendit compte du jeu de mot qu'il venait de faire. Il rougit intérieurement de honte d'avoir penser à ça.

-Ah bah ça c'est pas très gentil ! Bon écoute je te propose qu'on ne fasse pas le parie pendant le voyage car je ne pourrais pas bien te surveiller car je serais bien trop occupé par les jolies blondes française.

Drago ne sut pourquoi quand Harry avait dit ça il avait ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

-Ah très bonne idée Potter ! Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord sur un point !

Bon comme ça je ne serais pas obligé de te supporter pendant 10 jours non-stop !

-Parfait bon bah au revoir alors !

-Ouai c'est ça casse toi !

Harry ne souleva pas la remarque de Drago car au bout de temps d'année Harry savait que réagir ne faisait que envenimer la situation ! Et c'était le cas de le dire !

Quelques minutes après leur discussion le Poudlard express arriva et Dumbledore cria à tous les élèves d'y monter puis repartit en direction du château.

Drago se leva et se rendit dans son compartiment habituel accompagné de Blaise, Théodore et Pansy. Cette dernière passait sont temps à fixer Drago d'un regard mi-moqueur, mi-interrogateur.

-Bon ! dit Blaise en rompant le silence, Même si je sais que tu as les cheveux d'une mocheté incontesté j'aimerais savoir se qui t'arrive ! s'emporta t-il

-Euh je ne crois pas t'avoir adresser la parole à toi ! cria Malefoy exaspéré par tous ses soit-disant-amis qui ne le laissait jamais tranquille plus d'une minute ! ils ont aucune originalité ou quoi ?

-Drago… Tu es très bizarre en ce moment qu'est- ce qui ce passe !dit Pansy avec douceur

-Euh toi non plus je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé la parole !

-Mais allez dit nous enfin ! renchérit Théodore

-Oh mais c'est dingue vous avez tous décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

dit-il exaspéré par toutes ces questions qui fusaient.

Sur ce, il se colla à la vitre et ne bougea plus pendant une bonne heure. Il ne sut pourquoi la première personne à qui il pensait était Potter.

« Putain sort de ma tête débile à lunette ! »

Quelques heures ont passé depuis le début du trajet quand Madame Chourave entra dans leur compartiment.

-Bonjours messieurs, mademoiselle !

Je vais vous dire vos chambre pour qu'en arrivant vous n'ayez plus qu'à ranger vos affaires et redescendre au refectoir.

Alors nous commençons par… Blaise Zabini.

Alors tu seras dans la chambre 119 avec Neville Longdubat à Gryffondor, Hannah Abbot à Poufsouffle, et Mandy Brocklehurst à Serdaigle.

Maintenant Pansy Parkinson. Tu seras dans la chambre 345 avec Hermione Granger àGry…

-Oh nonnnnn ! Pas cette sang-de-bourbe ! Pitié !

-Oh jeune fille un peu de tenue ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire une crise pareille avec de tel insultes à Beauxbatons je vous préviens ! Donc avec Miss Granger, Ernie Macmillan à Poufsouffle et Marcus Belby à Serdaigle.

-Oh mon dieu je vais bien m'amuser moi dans cette chambre de paumé ! Merci beaucoup madame !

-Drago Malefoy maintenant ! Vous serez dans la chambre 531 avec Harry Potter à Gryffondor …

En entendant ce nom Drago s'approcha de nouveau de la fenêtre et commença cette fois si à se taper la tête contre la vitre .

« POURQUOI ? POURQUOI MOI ? Comme par hasard ! Je rêve de Potter cette nuit et avec qui je vais dormir les prochaines nuits ? Je vous le demande ! Potter bien sur …Oh mais attendez ! 531 c'est-à-dire 5 plus 31 ! Je suis né le 5 et il est né le 31… comment je sais la date de son anniversaire moi ? Bon enfin bref… C'EST UN SIGNE ! OH NON ça y est je deviens fou ! Complètement malade ! Je veux mourir ! »

-Monsieur Malefoy vous vous sentez bien ?

Il se retourna et vit tous les regards tournés vers lui.

-Non je vais me suicider professeur mais continuez je vous en pris ! Je reviens dans deux minutes !

Sur ce il se leva et arpenta les differents wagons à la recherche de ce con de Harry Potter !

« Il est où se con ? »

Quand Drago trouva Harry, il colla sa tête contre la vitre jusqu'à se defoncer les narines et fit un signe au Gryffondor de coupage de gorge.

Harry leva un sourcil, perplexe.

Il s'excusa au près de ses amis qu'il venait de couper dans leur discussion et alla retrouver le Serpentard.

-Madame Chourave est venue vous voir ou pas ? dit-il essouflé de sa course et son regard méchant, gris acier, plongé dans le vert profond de Harry.

Il ressentit une sensation étrange quand il regardait le Gryffondor comme un arret cardiaque. Il se força à ne pas y penser et écouta se que Potter avait à répondre.

-Non pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Je te manquais blondinet ?

-Arrête de dire conneries sur conneries et écoute moi ! Nous allons être dans la même chambre Potter ! Dans la même chambre tu te rend compte !

-Ah merde ! Ca c'est con alors ! Bon bah tant mieu je pourrais au moins jeter un œil sur toi !

Une Serdaigle passait dans le couloir, pour la laisser passer , Harry dût se coller à Malefoy. Ils étaient si proche que Harry sentit le parfum merveilleusement envoutant du Serpentard. Un puissant besoins de le humer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie remplit Harry . Il resta là à le regarder de haut en bas ne pouvant se resoudre à s'écarter. Drago santait la chaleur d'Harry l'imprégner. Sans le vouloir chacun se raprochait peu à peu puis lorsque leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et que leurs bouches se cherchaient involontairement comme poussez par un aimant invisible. Leurs cœur battaient la chamade. Harry sortit de sa transe et s'écarta rapidement, surpris par ce sentiment incompréhensible de plaisir et de bien-être soudain.

-Euh hum hum… Bon j'y retourne.

Drago encore abasourdit par ce qui venait de se produire était encore dans les vapes et n'entendit que la fin de la phrase que venait de prononcer le rouge et or.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit que je devais y aller ! Dit Harry un peu gêné

-Ah…Euh…D'accord. Euh ouai c'est ça dégage Potter !

Potter retourna dans sa cabine et repensa à se qui venait de se produire.

« Euhh là j'avoue que je suis complètement paumé ! Malefoy… Je lui plait c'est sur ! Et qu'est ce qu'il sent bon…SENT BON? Non mais enfin Harry Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive reprend toi! Drago sentir bon ? Et puis quoi encore ?Mais je comprend pas pourquoi il ma renvoyer si brutalement après ce qui venait de se passer ! Decidément je ne les comprendrait jamais les Malefoy… »

Harry se fit sortir des ses pensées par Ron.

-Alors Harry il te voulait quoi ton petit ami ?

-Oh mais putain Ron je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne se passait rien entre Malefoy et moi ! Et pour ta gouverne il ne ma rien demander du tout !

-Mouais….

Malefoy retourna dans sa cabine.

-Putain mais tu foutais quoi ? cria Blaise

-Je…rien…je…j'étais aux toilettes !

-Bon maintenant qua tu t'ai bien vidé tu peux rester en place deux minutes ou tu dois aller pisser maintenant ?

Comme réponse Drago lui lança un regard assassin et repartit s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

-Au fait Drago, tu es avec Cho Chang et Susan Bones.

Drago ne fit même pas de commentaires tellement il était absorbé par les récents évènements.

Arrivés à King's Cross, ils se rendirent au Ministère de la magie. Le lion et le serpent prenant bien soin de ne pas se croiser.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle remplie de toute sorte d'objets usé les conduisit jusqu'à un vieux pot de chambre.

-Un pot de chambre, professeur ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-En effet Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! Je devrais vous donnez une médaille pour votre sens de l'observation à couper le souffle.

Elle ne repondit pas mais le regarda droit dans les yeux, énervée par cette remarque un peu piquante. Il la regardait aussi mais avec un sourire diabolique au coin des lèvres.

A cet instant Hermione sentit ses jambes devenir du coton et son cœur battre à grande vitesse.

Elle ne pouvait le lâcher du regard, trop absorbé.

Le sourire de Rogue se transforma vite en rictus. Il s'éloigna, pensif.

Il appela tous les élèves à se joindre à lui autour du pot.

Drago était le dernier de la file et la seule place qui restait était celle située à droite de Harry.

« Evidemment ! »

Tout les élèves mirent un doigt sur le pot. Drago effleura Harry. Ils se regardèrent. Longuement. Drago ne pouvait le lâcher du regard c'était comme une drogue pour lui. Son sang coulait à une vitesse fulgurante dans ses veines. Et cela était de même pour Harry.


End file.
